


Julance- Day Five; Comfort

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Julance- Day Five; Comfort

After another lecture from Shiro all Lance wanted to do was shower and go to sleep. Which is what he had tried to do but he laid in bed his mind was swarming with self deprecating thoughts.

_ I’m not good enough. I messed up again. I ruined everything. If this were a real mission we’d all be dead and it would be my fault. I’m not good enough, I’m never good enough. _

He wiped away the stray tear and pulled himself from the darkness of the room, wandering around the Castle, trying to clear his head. Lance soon found himself in the kitchen where he saw a figure in dark close sitting on the counter.

“Oh, sorry Shiro. I didn’t know you were in here.” He wished the other didn’t hear how his voice was cracking and broken. When he didn’t get a response Lance turned to leave.

“You were crying?” Shiro’s figure slid from off the counter to approach Lance.

“Hm? Oh! No, I-” Lance’s tired brain tried to figure out a lie to cover for his current state. He couldn’t.

“Why?”

“No, uh, no reason.” When Shiro raised his eyebrows Lance knew he wasn’t getting out of this one. “Just… failing yet again. I’ve never been good. Even at the Garrison Iverson was always telling me how bad I was at everything. And even before that I always tried to be perfect and do everything as best I could, when you have as big a family like mine then you kind of get lost and have to fight for attention.” Lance shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“I’m sorry Lance. I only lecture you because I know you’re skilled. I know you can do this. I’m sorry I didn’t know about any of this sooner.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is Lance. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try harder to be a better leader, a better friend. I didn’t realize how all of this was affecting you.” Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re an amazing pilot and an even better Paladin. Okay? Don’t ever let anybody tell you otherwise.” Shiro walked towards the door but turned around once more. “You’re a valid member of this team. We care about you, you’re part of our family.” And with that Lance was left alone in the kitchen, but he no longer felt useless- at least for now. He knew it would take a bit to learn that he was good at what he did, but for now he knew he was going to be okay- and that was enough.


End file.
